legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Zik
Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Ziku) is Zeti, the founder and a member of the Deadly Six and the teacher of Zavok. When Shreddix and Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Master Zik and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving them on their alliance-partnership due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Master Zik and the others rebelled against them and took control of Eggman's robotic forces. Afterwards, Master Zik followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the planet, but was ultimately defeated when Sonic and Eggman were than forced to team up in order to stop them for good. "Your time is almost over, brash hedgehog. I shall prepare for you a lesson in respect. A painful lesson." :—Master Zik. Appearance :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Makoto Terada (Japanese) Master Zik is a blue Zeti, and the smallest of the Deadly Six by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only Master Zik's head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He wears a robe that matches the colour of his torso with a torn hem on his wrists and around the waist. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. However, Master Zik's tail is rather small and stubby, making it rare or really hard to see or find. Master Zik has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail. His age is 1,036, height is 61cm. (2'), and weight is 17.6lbs. (8kg.). Master Zik has wrinkles across his forehead and lips, and a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. Master Zik's sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. Master Zik carries a wooden staff that is taller than he is, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. Gallery Personality Master Zik is the wisest of the Deadly Six, serving as a source of wisdom for his student Zavok and others. He is very perceptive and has an eye for seeing potential in others. At the same time, he holds wisdom in such high regard that it can always beat strength. Normally, Master Zik takes it easy in his semi-retirement. He is most of the time very calm and in a state of peace, telling Zavok calmly not be concerned when he asked Master Zik not trouble himself with Sonic and being impressed by Sonic's potential despite him being a threat to them. Likewise, he never shows any sign of distress or surprise and is never fazed by insults or taunts. Despite the air of peace around him, Master Zik can be very firm. He has no problem about stepping into a situation to handle it himself where others cannot and he can be very strict and grimly serious when the sitaution calls for it. He also does not tolerate disrespect, telling Sonic repeatedly that he needs to learn respect during their confrontations. Master Zik has rather low opinions young people in general as he considers youth is truly wasted on them. Regardless, he does take a certain liking to young people that can impress him as he smiled after seeing witnessing Sonic's fighting skills. He also thinks highly of his student Zavok, believing that Zavok would eventually come up with the same idea he had for turning Sonic into a robot slave. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Master Zik is inherently malicious and violent. He takes a leveled joy in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and he has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain. He will also gladly encourage others' genocidal plans, as he praised Zavok for his plan to destroy the world for their own benefits. He also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Shreddix and Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, Master Zik launched an attack on them with the others. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zazz **Zeena **Zomom **Zor Family Neutral *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers Master Zik is a fighting genius, possessing unparalleled wisdom and powers. He was once regarded as the "strongest warrior" and has been stated to have taught Zavok, suggesting he is extremely powerful. Despite being old and in semi-retirement, Master Zik possess so many skills that it allows him to fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. Master Zik has great reflexes, and acrobatic skills; he can swiftly outmaneuver both Zazz and Zomom at the same time, is able to balance perfectly on his staff, stand easily on top of giant rolling fruits and perform body flips in a split second. He also has incredible accuracy, capable of throwing his staff next to his targets with less than a few inches distance from far away. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and precisely across very large distances in an instant. Besides his physical abilities, Master Zik has some degree of telekinetic abilities. He can call his staff to him with a gesture and make objects as big as giant fruits move through mid-air according to his own will. In addition, Master Zik has the ability to project volleys of blue energy blasts from the palm of his hand, and he is capable of flight. As a Zeti, Master Zik possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Master Zik to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Master Zik also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Master Zik's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Technopathy *Genius intellect in fighting *High acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced jump *Great accuracy *Energy ball projection *Telekinesis *Flight *Size enhancement **Energy beam emission *Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past At some point in his life, Master Zik took up Zavok as his student and taught him in various subjects. Many years prior, Master Zik formed the Deadly Six, with himself as a member. Eventually, Master Zik went into semi-retirement, where he would spend his days tending his garden. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deadly Six